Flexible display is an important development direction of display technology, and this technology, with flexible, non-friable, ultrathin and ultra light, low power consumption and portable features, has broad application prospects and good growth expectations in fields such as e-book, mobile communications, laptop, TV, and public information.
In preparation of a flexible array substrate required by a flexible display device, a flexible substrate is typically attached to a rigid carrier substrate and a display device is prepared on the flexible substrate, and finally the flexible substrate is separated from the carrier substrate by a mechanical method or a laser irradiation method. The flexible substrate can be divided into a display region and a periphery region surrounding the display region, and the periphery region of the flexible substrate is provided with Integrate Circuits (IC), a Flexible Printed Circuit Board (FPC) interface, and a circuit connecting the integrate circuits and a flexible circuit board. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a flexible substrate without deformation in an ideal case, in which integrate circuits 2 and anisotropic conductive adhesive 3 for connecting the integrate circuits 2 and the flexible substrate 1 are formed on the flexible substrate 1. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram of the flexible substrate having stress deformation after peeled from the carrier substrate, in which connection points of the integrate circuits 2 and the flexible substrate 1 cracked and part of the anisotropic conductive adhesive 3 is failed. Reasons for failure as illustrated in FIG. 2 include: the number of film layers in the periphery region is much less than those in the display region, and the integrate circuits or a variety of circuits made of rigid materials affect stress distribution. Therefore, when the flexible substrate are peeled from the carrier substrate, the flexible substrate instantaneously releases stress, which is not uniform and thus is likely to cause line break of the periphery region and reduce a product yield.